Dark Hawk
Dark Hawk '''or '''Allyana Mellara is a character in ''Villainy and Virtue, ''created and portrayed by TheJammyJoker. Biography Background: Allyana was given away when she was born to Heartania Orphanage. There she spent her entire life learning and just waiting to be adopted but the day never came. Allyana never understood why but whenever she got near someone, they felt this slight detest towards her. They could never put their finger on why but this feeling just overcame them when they got near and so she was never adopted. When she was around 16, she learnt about her powers. One of her friends in the orphanage was having an argument with her. When she told her to shut up, a strange beam of darkness emitted from her mouth colliding with her shoulder. She was passed out but luckily didn't die. Allyana, terrified of what she had done, knew there had to be some sort of explanation. She couldn't have been one of them could she? It was no secret that Heartania contained multiple people with super powers. In her room, she began to experiment with her powers and eventually began to control her dark energy and blasted a few of her books to pieces in the process. The more she learnt to control it, the more people seemed to like her. Nobody knew she had powers but it was as if before the dark energy was seeping out of her creating this aura of hate. It would've explained why she was never adopted. This also allowed her to sort out her university application and get interviewed without getting people hating her. On her final summer before university she wanted to try something. Fight crime. The odds were against her as she only knew a few moves but she had to try something. Allyana chucked on a few rags and covered her face and went to the most worn down area of Heartania. After a couple of hours of walking around, she found some people mugging someone on the 8th floor of a car park. This was her chance. Without thinking, she fired a beam of dark energy at one of the muggers and he went flying back. She fired another one at the other and he fell on the ground unconscious. The lady ran off and Allyana turned around to walk away. However, one of the muggers ran up behind her and pushed her over the side of the barrier straight towards the floor eight stories below. In a panic, she tried using some of her dark energy but it wasn't working and then it happened. She stopped falling. She opened her eyes to see herself looking up at the large building with a purple aura around her. She rolled over to see herself hanging a foot above the ground. A huge grin appeared on her face and this natural feeling overtook her. She flew all the way back to the orphanage where she found her university letter. She got in. Over the next year, she had managed to gain a small fan base which funded her suit to become the Dark Hawk. She still currently studies English Literature at Heartania University. Appearance On a normal day, Allyana will wear her purple plaid shirt with black faded skinny jeans, purple Vans, purple beanie and multiple wristbands. However, most people notice her piercings. She has six rings in her right ear with a small flesh tube in her left. On her left nostril she has two small rings going through one hole and snakebites on her lips which emit a calm British accent. Her long black hair with red highlights is usually draped over the right side of her shoulder. Then there's her superhero alias, The Dark Hawk. Her suit is made from a simple black mesh with armour plating underneath it. A purple hawk eye glows on her breastplate with small indentations around the side of it. She wears a black cloak with the initials 'DH' on the back of it in a futuristic font with a white colour. Her hood has a gradient of a dark purple into a deep black which travels to the base of her neck. As for footwear, she still wears her purple Vans as all the other shoes are a lot less comfortable. When she gets back to university she sometimes has to wipe off the bloodstains but nobody has noticed so far. Personality Allyana is someone who just doesn't take anything from anybody due to her backstory. She can be quite mouthy but she just wants to help the city. She has a deep spot in her heart for people she loves and despite coming across as mean at the start, when you get to know her she is a really kind and loving person. Sometimes her anger overtakes her which isn't uncommon in her teenage years but has been able to keep it secret from her peers at university. She is interested in her powers and usually experiments in her dorm. Her other hobbies include rugby and video games. Relationships Category:Character Category:Tower Member Category:Hero Category:TheJammyJoker